Affection
by 123456789019
Summary: The exasperation of an angel of the lord clinging to him and not letting go, mixed with said angel staring at him questionably whilst so very close and noticeably warm against his body, had seemed to utterly exhaust him.


_A/N: Hi! JMK here with my second story! Honestly, I've been feeling quite ill, so I just wanted to write something quick, short and easy. No thinking involved is always fun! I wasn't going to post it, but I thought, 'meh.' Ha ha. Excuse me for any mistakes and general sloppiness, I apologise in advance as I know there will most likely be plenty! This was just something to distract and entertain myself, but nonetheless- enjoy! P.S I've felt really welcomed here, so I want to say thanks, you guys! MWAH._

_Kingston_

* * *

><p><strong>Affection.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" <p>

"I'm wrapping my arms around you in affection." 

Dean narrowed his eyes in question and stuttered a, "W-Why?" as Castiel's arms clasped completely around the human's waist, the shorter being's chest to the other's back. 

"As I was walking home from the...the store with the alcohol, I saw these two people with their arms around each other. I thought it looked," Castiel paused a moment, as he pondered, searching for a word to properly describe what he saw. He continued with, "nice." 

"That's where you were? You were at the liquor store?" Dean became motionless for a moment, the angel gently fidgeting with arms still tight and strong around him. Dean already knew the answer to his next question, but felt it was necessary to ask, "So, wait…are you drunk?" 

Castiel's eyes glazed, slightly disconnected before suddenly smiling. "Yep," he hiccupped, delicately popping the 'p' sound with his lips. "I am…I think. Yes." 

Dean, still in a state of confusion and rapidly surfacing alarm asked again, this time without stammering, "_Why_?" 

"_Why," _Castiel mimicked, "not?" 

Not generally used to a drunken angel, Dean was slightly lost for words. 

"I tried calling you," Dean said, thinking to himself that he sounded like a scorned girlfriend. He scoffed that thought swiftly away, and looked down; realising Cas' arms were still locked around his middle. Wriggling a bit to try to get some distance from the tipsy angel, Dean turned to one side and the other before completely turning to face Castiel. Cas' eyes were hazy and his pupils were blown, his hair seemingly more dishevelled than usual. The two of them simply stared, and Dean could feel Castiel's long, laboured breaths. 

Dean sighed, it was only just evening, but the exasperation of an angel of the lord clinging to him and not letting go, mixed with said angel staring at him questionably whilst so_ very_ _close _and noticeably _warm_ against his body, had seemed to utterly exhaust him. "Let's get you to lie down. Okay?" 

"Okay, Dean," Cas practically purred as Dean led him, still sufficiently entwined, to the bed. 

After tripping several times over the deep red carpet, and Cas' dragging feet, Dean was finally able to place the angel onto the mattress and under the already turned up covers. Only to be falling down along with the angel and becoming enveloped in a soft cocoon of Castiel. 

"Dean," Castiel murmured, "I'm sorry I did not answer your call." 

Dean could feel Cas' warm hands clenching and flexing lightly into his side. Dean let out a shaky breathe, and whispered, "It's okay." 

Castiel made a long content 'hmm' that Dean could feel vibrating from the angel's chest. 

A course sound of tires skidding over gravel alerted Dean to Sam finally arriving back to the motel with their usual fast-food dinner. 

"Alright, Cas. Time to let go," Dean groaned, "now." 

Castiel simply shifted closer, his blue eyes screwed shut, appearing somewhat petulant, Dean thought, like a child refusing to let go of his new toy. Dean huffed out a breathy laugh, and tried pushing away. Just as Dean made a last attempt of escape, Castiel suddenly let go, causing Dean to fly off the bed, face scratching the carpet with legs tangled in the sheets and a dark blue pillow arriving neatly on top of his head. Dean untangled himself swiftly and sat up, "Son of a bitch." 

With wide eyes, Cas peered over the bed's edge and looked at Dean, shocked. "Dean, I apologise. I didn't mean to-" 

"It's fine. I'm fine," he told Cas hurriedly. The angel seemed genuinely startled. "Just help me up." 

Next thing Dean knew, he was hauled to his feet, Cas' strong arms back around his waist, and those incomparable blue eyes staring up at him. With a tilt of his head, and creasing eyebrows, Castiel drew even closer, his expression much more sober than earlier. Only the same pining glaze of his eyes showed Dean the effects of the alcohol were still present in the angel. 

"Cas…" 

"Dean." 

Sam stared, "Guys?" 

With a strangled 'argh', Dean backed away in surprise. Turning from Castiel to the doorway in less than a second, he was startled to find he didn't even hear the door open or his brother walk through. Dean was also startled to find Cas still hanging off him, looking quietly pathetic and frustrated. 

"Right," Sam began staring at the angel's hard expression, before heading back to the door, "I'm going to leave you alone for a bit. So get back to whatever it was you were...doing." 

Hesitating, Sam risked a smirking glance back to the pair before completely heading out the door, slamming it with a rushed force. 

Dean looked back to Cas, a smirk of his own forming over the tips of his mouth. "You heard the man. Now, where were we?"


End file.
